Passing Torch
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: The Whinchesters are forced to rethink everything they know when they meet the mysterious Halliwell brothers. Can they learn to trust them or will an unknown threat be the end to both worlds. SPNxCHARMED Crossover. Eventual SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Soo.. here this is, yet another story. This one is a crossover between Charmed and Supernatural since I have wanted to do this for ages! It is set when Chris and Wyatt are grown up in the changed future and somewhere in season two for Dean and Sam. **

**Warnings: ****This will be a slash story but you will have to wait to see the pairings because I aint telling yet! Erm, warnings would be maybe spoilers for season 2 of supernatural if you haven't seen it. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Charmed or Supernatural, no Chris, no Wyatt, no Sam and no Dean. All rights reserved to owners … blah, blah, blah. **

**Enjoy (maybe :S)**

**I feel obliged to point out that like with all my othet stories, chaptered stories are not my strong point when it comes to updates. I never fully abandon one but i can never gaurente the updates will be frequent, month delays are normal for me. **

SWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDC

The wheels of a '97 Chevy Impala screeched loudly on the dry tarmac of the road as it was swung round yet another corner. The accelerator, being pushed down for all it was worth, was covered by the foot of one over excited driver.

"For Christ's sake Dean! Slow down!"

Dean Winchester glanced at the passenger in his car and smirked. Yes smirked, only Dean Winchester could smirk in that annoyingly smug way that still happened to be the most charming look imaginable. Not that his passenger cared at all for that.

"Chill little brother. Your go grey." Dean chuckled, reaching over and ruffling the man's unruly mop of brown hair.

"I don't really want to die quite yet Dean!"

"Jesus Sammy, your such a buzz kill." Dean mocked, rolling his eyes.

"It's Sam." He just got a grin in return. Sam loved his brother to bits, don't get him wrong, but sometimes he could be the most infuriating person on the planet. He had lost count of the amount of times he had tried to get him to stop calling him Sammy but he just wouldn't quit. As for his driving. He was sure there where planes going slower than they were!

"Just slow down, please." Sam almost pleaded, almost. Dean sighed but slowed the car to a more reasonable pace. "Thank you." Sam sighed. Dean snorted but said nothing. Sometimes he could barely get the car above forty and Sam would moan about his speed. Maybe he was afraid? Dean pushed that away straight away, Sam was just as much as a fast driver when he drove.

Sam sighed heavily and momentarily laid his head back against the seat. He was glad they were going slower, he actually felt like he could breath now. He didn't know why, but lately he hated it when Dean drove fast. He was fine if he was in the drivers seat but not when Dean was. His chest would feel tight, his heart would pound and he would lose all control of being able to breath. He had never been afraid of driving, so he wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Okay there Sammy?" Dean's voice broke through his thoughts. Sam jerked himself back up.

"Yeah, fine." He saw Dean cast him that worried look he always got when Sam acted odd.

"Headache?" Dean asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Sam could of snorted this time. Ever since Sam had first started getting his visions, or whatever the hell they were, Dean would associate any type of head pain with them. So when Dean asked of he had a headache he was really asking "any freaky vision things?".

"No Dean, I'm fine." He shrugged off his brothers concern. "So how far to this nest?" He asked, trying to changed the subject. Thankfully it worked.

"About five minutes away." Dean answered, checking his watch as he spoke. "This better not take long." He mumbled off towards the end.

"Got better plans?" Sam asked, not really interested in the slightest though.

"Yes actually."

"What? Doing what?"

"Doing who you mean." Dean winked.

Sam shuddered. "Ew, Dean, didn't need to hear that."

"You asked." Dean laughed.

"I didn't ask that!"

"Should know me better than that Sammy, don't ask if you don't wanna know."

"Yeah, got it." Sam grumbled, resisting the urge to give Dean a sharp slap up the side of the head. Like he said, infuriating.

The last leg of the ride went by in complete silence until in the distance, came view of an out of the way barn and a small cottage to the side. Switching off the ignition, Dean went into full hunter mode, pulling his gun from his side pocket.

"Okay, lets get to the boot and then do this." He said to Sam, opening the car door as quietly as possible.

"No arguments here." Sam whispered, eyes constantly scanning for their newest kill.

SWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDC

"Chris."

"Chris?"

"Chris!"

"CHRIS!"

"What!" Said boy yelled, slamming his hands down on the book in front of him. His eyes glared across the room at the boy interrupting him. The boy stared at him almost sheepishly.

"I'm bored." He droned out, swinging on the edge of the table he was sat on.

"Your always bored Wyatt." Chris scoffed, going back to his work.

"All you ever do is read that silly book." Wyatt carried on whining. It was a mid afternoon, their parents and aunts were all out so that left him and his little brother alone. He was planning on a good old day in front of the telly or maybe some sports but all Chris seemed interested in was reading.

"The Book of Shadows is not silly Wyatt, it wouldn't hurt you to read up on things every now again, it might help." Chris answered, not looking up as he scribbled something down.

"Uh hello, Twice Blessed, I've got more powers than the sisters combined!"

"And an ego to match." Chris tutted.

"Hey!" Wyatt pouted.

"Powers aren't everything Wyatt, I'm getting pretty fed up of having to make every vanquish potion just because you can't tell the difference between anything."

"I can make them just fine." Wyatt huffed, crossing his arms. Chris looked up and gave him that I know better than you look. "Okay fine, maybe I could be better."

Chris chuckled. Truthfully he never minded making the potions, he always enjoyed that side of being a witch more as it was. It wasn't that he wasn't powerful like Wyatt, since they were pretty much matched, Chris was just the brains more, Wyatt the strength.

"Come on, lets go out." Wyatt insisted.

"I'm working."

"Just a couple hours, it won't kill you." Wyatt begged.

"Why don't you just call one of your mates from school?" Chris suggested.

"I'd rather hang out with you." Wyatt mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Chris smiled, properly smiled at his brother. Sometimes he could be a nice bloke, not always annoying. They spent a lot of time together but that was just because they were so close. They rarely ever argued, not properly.

"Well maybe just for-" Chris cut off suddenly, grabbing the edge of the book stand for support as his head erupted in white hot pain. He gasped and felt someone move beside him, gripping him by the arm.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, concern filling his voice.

"My head." Chris choked out, eyes watering from the pain. There was a ringing, like a jack hammer in concrete, pounding through his ears.

"Premonition?" Wyatt asked, grabbing hold of Chris and lowering him to the floor, one arm around him the whole time. Chris shook his head.

"Ringing." He whimpered.

Wyatt frowned. Ringing? He vaguely remember his Aunt Paige saying something happening to her like this before, he couldn't put his finger on the reason though. He felt Chris's hand grab his and squeezed back, letting Chris know he was here. He just didn't know what he could do.

All of a sudden, Chris heard Wyatt cry in pain and the grip on his hand slack. He barely opened his eyes enough to see Wyatt grab the side of his skull, eyes scrunched up on obvious pain. At least it wasn't just him then.

"What is it?" Chris groaned through the ringing.

"I don't know." Wyatt gasped.

"Didn't Paige?" Chris stuttered, his thoughts going the same way as Wyatt. Suddenly it clicked. "Elders Wyatt."

Wyatt groaned as he struggled to move enough to grab Chris's arm. He could feel the, both shaking as he orbed them "up there".

SWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDC

The nest was a lot bigger than they had anticipated. Try twice the size bigger. Sam cursed Dean in his head as he took a swing at his on coming attacker. Vampire nests were bad enough on a small scale, let alone when they were misinformed. The blade in his hand already glistened with the blood of three beheaded vampires, soon to be a forth. Sam ducked the attacked and swung connecting with a sickening crunch. His eyes scanned for his next target, briefly landing on Dean, watching his back.

Dean was in his element. Was it odd that he actually found this fun? Bringing his machete up he threw it forwards, taking out his fifth vampire in a row. By his counting, that left only three left. One stood before him, teeth bared and snarling. A woman, although he used that term loosely.

"Come and get it sweetheart." He teased, smirking at the vamp. It snarled and lunged forwards, landing full force on the end of the blade, pushing it out from its back. Blood gurgled up from its mouth but it was not dead. "Bad move." Dean mocked, forcing the blade back out and swinging it round at its neck on one slick movement. He grinned. Fun.

His eyes turned and scanned for Sam. He was fighting only a feet away from him. As his eyes fell on his brother his blood stopped. It wasn't the vampire he was fighting that worried him, it was the one sneaking up behind him.

"Sam!" He yelled, tying to warn him. His brother turned but god was that a bad idea. Taking advantage of Sam's lack of concentration he was pushed with inhuman strength off of his feet. Flying feet in the air, Sam felt the air leave his lungs and then a sharp pain at the back of his head. Something warm coated his hair as dots flashed before his eyes. His vision slipped away moments later.

"SAM!" Dean hollered, his feet pounding to catch up. The vampire had no time to react to his sudden presence, it lost its head viciously as Dean pushed it aside. The only threat left was making its way to Sam. It bent down over his brother body and Dean could of sworn he saw it smile as it lowered his head and smelt Sam. Dean panicked, he wasn't going to get to Sam in time. That hit had sent him hurtling over to the barn, where his body lay slumped against the wall. Pulling his dagger from his pocket he did the only thing he could do a threw it. He just hoped he didn't miss.

The vampire shrieked in pain as the dagger connected with its back. Dipped in dead mans blood, it burned like a bitch. It gave Dean time to get to him.

"Stay way from my brother!" Dean snarled, beheading the vamp before it could even turn to look at him.

Dean let out the breath be didn't know he had been holding and dropped to his knees beside Sam. Sam's whole body was slumped over. He was out cold.

"Sam, wake up. Come on Sammy, open your eyes for me." Dean all but whispered through his worry. Gently pulling Sam down he lay his head across his lap, biting back the panic that threaten to swell as blood all but poured onto his hands. His eyes cast a look to the wall and he saw the nail protruding from the barn, covered in Sam's blood.

"No, no, Sammy, no." His hands frantically felt at Sam's neck. He laughed as he felt a pulse, relief spreading that at least he was alive still. The pulse was weak though. He just needed to get him to a hospital and he would be fine. He mentally worked out the distance to the car and cursed. Why did they park so far away! He could carry Sam, but that would take more time than they had, Sam was huge after all. He could go get the car and drive it back to Sam, but no way was he leaving Sam alone. Ripping at the arm of his shirt with his teeth he pulled the fabric free, holding it against Sam's head, trying to stem the flow of blood a little at least. It was soaked in mere seconds.

"Please Sammy, wake up." He pleaded. If Sam was awake, he might at least be able to walk a little with Dean's help.

"Aww, isn't this just precious." A vice drawled with sarcasm. Dean started as his head swung round to face its owner. He instinctively moved so he covered Sam from danger. Standing in front of him was no less than six new vampires. Dean gulped, he didn't have time for this.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with my pack." The clear leader spoke, eyeing both Dean and Sam with hungry eyes.

SWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDC

Wyatt and Chris let out a collective sigh as they landed in the halls of "Elder land". The pain subsiding almost immediately and the ringing disappearing completely. Chris shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath. Well he wasn't in a hurry to repeat that anytime soon.

"You okay Chris?" Wyatt asked, pushing himself to his feet. He offered a hand to Chris and pulled him up after him. Chris nodded.

"Well that was fun." Wyatt said dryly, looking around them. "I wonder what they want."

"Didn't Aunt Paige say she got ringing in her ears once when she got her first charge." Chris suggested, following Wyatt as he walked down the hall. It was empty.

"That's so cool!" Wyatt beamed. Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Don't you want a charge?"

"No, not really." Chris shrugged. Wyatt looked at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head.

"What not!"

Chris just shrugged again. Wyatt went to open his mouth again when another voice called out to them.

"Ahhh, Wyatt, Chris, finally!"

Both boys turned to see someone walking towards them, most obviously an Elder from the robes he was wearing. "My name is Alec." He introduced himself.

"Hey." They replied a little nervous. They had never spoke to an Elder on their own before. Their Father had always been around with them.

"We called you here today for a very important reason that needs to be handled immediately. " The Elder started, walking forwards, the boys automatically followed. "The ringing sensation that you experienced earlier is a sign that we have assigned you charges. These charges are very special people and we needed to very special white lighters to handle them. As sons of the Charmed Ones we felt you were the best suited."

They arrived at a small room with nothing but a table and chairs inside it, all white of course. They were motioned to sit down as the Elder continued. "Now, we feel that instead if giving you a person each, it would be better that you handle them as a pair, they tend to work that way themselves. Clear?"

Wyatt and Chris nodded.

"Good. Your charges are currently in the city, nor far fro the edges in the countryside area. They are brothers, roughly about your ages I believe. Now, these boys are, how can I say, unique."

"Unique how?" Wyatt asked. The Elder sighed.

"They are not witches, nor are they future Whitelighters."

"Then what are they?" Chris frowned.

"They are hunters."

"Hunters? Like live in the woods, hunting bear hunters?" Wyatt asked confused.

"No you idiot." Chris smacked him across the arm. "They're ordinary people who know of the supernatural. They hunt in different ways than us but no less effective. Most of them have no more training in just basic weapons but some cane perform full exorcisms and incantations." He explained.

"Very good Chris." The Elder chuckled. Wyatt shook his head and crossed his arms. How was he supposed to know the difference.

"So if their not magical, why do they need our help?" He asked.

"They are not normal hunters. They have been on the trail of a powerful demon for many years now, a demon that has recently started posing a threat on our end. These boys are very important in the upcoming battle with this demon. They know more about it than anyone, they are better trained to fight it than anyone. They are in huge danger though, every demon wants them dead or worse, on their side. Your job is to keep them alive so they can fulfil their part."

"I take it they don't know anything about what we are?" Wyatt sighed.

"No. they are completely separate from our world. They will not know you, nor the Charmed Ones. It will mean nothing to them."

Peachy, Chris thought. That was sure to be an interesting conversation.

"When do we get to meet them?" Wyatt questioned.

"You should think about approaching them in the next couple of-" The elder cut of the end of his sentence. Seeming to stare into a blank wall. His head turned sharply to look at them and they both knew immediately something was wrong.

"Something has happened, they are both in grave danger. You must go now!" The Elder all but demanded.

Wyatt and Chris didn't need to be told twice. Standing, they closed their eyes, sensing with their powers for their new charges. Two sets of orbs disappeared at the same moment, leaving behind one worried Elder.

SWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDC

Panic. That would be a fitting word for Dean's state of mind right now. Not for his own well being, but for his brothers. Every second that went by Sam was losing more and more blood. He needed to get him out of here. He couldn't let him die.

"You stay away." He growled, standing up to full height.

"Ooo, one hunter against all of us. We're scared." The vampire taunted. The pack were already circling them, closing off any escape route that may have been possible. They surrounded in seconds. Dean moved closer to Sam.

"Dinner time boys." Six throats let off low growls and eyes flashed.

Everything that happened next was almost a blur. Dean flung himself over Sam, covering the younger man as best he could. The vampires launched their attack and Dean felt nails slice down his back. Then there was the lights, if that was what you could call it. Through the gaps in his arms Dean saw blue swirls float around beside the Vampires. When the lights cleared, all that could be seen where the shadowed forms of two people.

Dean screamed as more flesh was sliced from his back.

SWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDC

**So what do you think? Worth carrying on with as a new story? Better style of writing? **

**Reviews would be very much appreciated this time round!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Warnings: This will be a slash story but you will have to wait to see the pairings because I aint telling yet! Erm, warnings would be maybe spoilers for season 2 of supernatural if you haven't seen it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural, no Chris, no Wyatt, no Sam and no Dean. All rights reserved to owners … blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

"Shit." That's the first word that pops into Wyatt's head as he orbs down to where he senses their charges. He can hear Chris suck in a sharp breath and knows he is thinking the same. He counts six vampires in all, not really big odds but add in the fact that he can clearly see their charges are injured and it makes it whole lot more worrying.

"You get to them and I'll draw the vampires away." Wyatt orders, older sibling mode taking over. Chris nods before orbing out. Sticking his fingers in his mouth Wyatt whistles at the attacking pack. They all turn sharply to see him, every set of teeth baring in his direction.

"Anyone feel like trying me?" He taunts, knowing how to get their goat up. Four vampires launch from the group. With a flick of his wrist Wyatt blasts one of them to pieces, followed by another. The third dodges and launches onto him, knocking him to the ground. Trained in hand to hand combat by his Aunt Phoebe, Wyatt easily chucks the creature, flinging its body a good few feet away from himself. Another flick of his wrist and its history.

As soon as Chris's orbs appear he acts fast, holding his hands up in front of him. The vampires' are frozen before they barely realize he is there. He's orbed right in next to his charges and can smell the tang of blood almost straight away, tingling his nose in a sickly way. His protective nature flares as he sends the two remaining vampires hurtling in the opposite direction. He knew Wyatt would deal with them.

Turning and looking down he resists the urge to flinch. One of the men, the oldest by the looks of it, has large chunks almost torn from his back, blood dripping down in pools. He can't clearly see the state of the other, but can sense it must be bad from the protective way the eldest his covering him, the despair and worry seeming to all but roll off of him.

"Hey," He says softly, so not to startle the man more than he needs to. He gently places a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. The man flinches and somehow manages to turn round and face him, his face stained with blood and tears.

"You can't have him!" He yells, voice hoarse and wavering slightly. Chris crouches down to the mans level, trying to appear less threatening. He tries to cover the other body even more, leaving little for Chris to actually be able to see.

"I'm here to help you, not hurt you." He tries to convince him. "My names Chris." He can see the struggle in the mans eyes to stay focused, to stay awake. The amount of pain he must be in is clear, yet he doesn't seem to let it control him. Chris can't help but find it slightly impressive. There's determination in his eyes. Chris eyes the man being protected. This must be the younger brother.

"I can help your brother." He says. "I'm a healer, I can help both of you."

Dean's head pounds with the simple effort it takes to keep himself conscious. There's a man in front of him but he has already forgotten his name. He says he can help them but Dean is no fool. It's bound to be another trick to get to them. He can take care of Sammy himself, that is if he could get his eyes to stop swimming for more than a minute at a time. Glancing down at Sam he doesn't even realize he's turned his back on the stranger. God job Dean, let your guard down.

"Wake up Sammy." He whispers, running a hand over Sam's face softly.

Chris's heart drops a little in his chest. The bond these two have with each other is obvious, even with one out cold. Quickly looking around for Wyatt he catches him just as he finishes off the last threat. He is bleeding from one arm but nothing too serious as far as Chris can tell. Its then that he gets an idea.

"Wyatt, over here now!" He calls out, causing Wyatt to all but sprint over in surprise.

"Why haven't you healed them yet?" Wyatt asked, crouching next to Chris and the two new men.

"He won't let me." Chris says as if it is obvious. "I have an idea though."

"Well whatever it is, hurry up." Wyatt urges impatiently, not liking the look of their charges injuries. Reaching out a hand, Chris lightly touches the oldest mans shoulder, trying to get his attention. His eyes turn to fall back on him but they're heavy and laced with confusion.

"If I prove we are here to help will you let me heal you and your brother?"

Now Dean is not a slow person, nor is he unintelligent, but right now he didn't understand a word that was just said to him. Whether blood loss or just worry for Sam, he couldn't quite comprehend anything. What he did do was seemingly stare blankly at Chris. All this did was back up Wyatt's statement to hurry. Dean watched as Chris raised his hand over the bleeding wound on Wyatt's arm. He gasped in shock as it began to glow, the skin knitting itself back together and the blood fading from the area.

Wyatt and Chris both looked up at Dean, studying his reaction. He didn't run or yell so they supposed that was a good sign at least.

"Help Sammy." Dean said, barely loud enough for them to hear him. Wyatt sighed in relief.

"Okay, you gotta move over here with me while I fix you up and Chris will take care of your brother." Wyatt instructed, gripping Dean by the arm and helping him to his feet. Dean tried to resist the sharp pains that sprung up his back but couldn't help but sway on his feet. It was only because of Wyatt that he didn't fall flat back down. Only taking him a few steps away, Wyatt gently helped lower Dean back to the floor.

"I'm just going to hold my hand over your back and then it will heal." Wyatt said, wanting to make sure he didn't freak the guy out. He thought Dean nodded but then it could have been his head lolling. Either way, he knew he needed helping. Warm light flooded out of Wyatt's hand, the cuts faded and morphed, stitching the area back together. Dean's whole body relaxed against the sensation, thanking heaven for the release.

"All done, just take it easy for-" Wyatt started, but was cut off when Dean shot to his feet, already moving away. "For a while." Wyatt huffed out the last part.

Chris's hands actually shook as he lowered the man so he could reach his head. The other had called him Sam. The name suited him, even unconscious. He knew he needed to calm down otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this. Healing had never been on of his favourite powers. Powers were tied to their emotions and that was were Chris's problem lay. When it involved people being injured, sometimes, he just couldn't deal. He clearly remembered when he couldn't heal his own mother through his own fear, it had nearly cost her life.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Chris raised his hands, watching as the light showed clearly the wound on Sam's head. Slowly, the skin started to knit itself back together. Chris was vaguely aware that Dean was once again kneeling at Sam's side, he was thankful that he at least had the sense to not distract him.

"Whats taking so long?" Wyatt asked worriedly, joining the group.

"I don't know." Chris said, his voice quiet. It should of healed by now.

Wyatt looked at his little brother sadly. He wasn't unaware to the problems Chris had with this certain power. Reaching out, he laid one hand over Chris's, the other over the wound, adding his own power into the mix. The wound stitched itself back together almost immediately. The pair back away as Sam's eyes start to move under his lids.

Now Dean had seen some weird stuff in his life but that came beyond anything. He didn't know whether to trust them but for now, they had healed Sam and that was all that mattered.

"Sammy?" He said desperately, kneeling down beside his brother. "Open your eyes little brother."

He could hear a voice. It sounded like Dean, he was almost sure it was Dean. It was hard to tell anything through the fog in his head though. Sam's whole head felt like it had been stuck a blender and then run over for good measures. He desperately wanted to move but his limps felt unnaturally heavy.

"De?" His mouth managed to force out. He heard a faint laugh.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here." Dean said relieved that at least Sam was awake.

"What happened?" Sam frowned, attempting in vain to try and push himself up. Dean's arms were around him in an instance, steadying as he allowed his little brother to sit leaning up against him.

"Damn things got the jump on us." Dean laughed weakly.

"Oh." Sam said plainly.

Wyatt and Chris can't help but smile to themselves at the bond that there boys obviously share. It was warming to see brothers who like themselves, actually got along. Wyatt felt Chris nudge his arm playfully and smiled at his younger brother. They had done good today it seemed.

Dean's head snapped up as he suddenly realised the two strangers standing there, one hand on Sam's shoulder keeping him close.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded. Chris and Wyatt were taken back by the sudden harshness and defensiveness of the tone. Had they not just saved his life?

"We're the ones that just saved your arse." Wyatt snapped back heatedly, folding his arms.

"Wyatt!" Chris ground out, glaring at his older brother. "We're here to protect you." He said, turning to his two charges.

"Protect us?" Dean snorted.

"You're in danger." Chris explained. "We were sent here to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"That didn't answer my original question." Dean said shortly, folding his own arms.

"Dean." Sam hissed, rolling his eyes at his brothers harshness. Maybe they should be a bit nicer to these people since they did just save them. Although how Sam was still trying to work out. They didn't look like any hunters that Sam had seen before. They had no weapons and add in that funny thing they had done with their hands, they definitely weren't civilians.

"My name's Chris, this is Wyatt." Chris answered without missing a beat.

"We're witches." Wyatt added in on the end, his tone guarded.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as his eyes darted to Dean, expecting the worst reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Dean's mouth turned into a thin line, his teeth ground together and his eyes hard as he glared at the pair.

"You're witches!" He barked, venom in his voice. Sam gulped and put a hand on Dean's arm in an attempt to reel him in.

"Dean, maybe we should listen first." Sam pleaded. He knew that witches were evil, he knew that they got their powers by demons, but there was something different about these guys, something he could not quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, he could not bring himself to believe that they were threats.

"Witches Sam! Did you hear them!" Dean snapped, not once taking his eyes off them. "They're evil, every damn last one."

"Hey!" Wyatt said insulted, taking a step up to Dean. "I think you should watch what you are saying, we just saved your asses here."

Dean glared, squaring his shoulders at Wyatt. "I will talk to a _witch _however I please." He spat.

"Wyatt!" "Dean!" Sam and Chris called at the same time in some vain attempt to get their respective brothers attention. They both sighed as it did not work.

"What exactly is your problem." Wyatt demanded heatedly, calmness wasn't his strong point.

"You witches are all the same, demon puppets." Dean said with disgust, wishing he had a gun on him so he could get rid of the pair once and for all.

"Demons are the scum of the earth." Wyatt near enough shouted, insulted beyond words of what he was being accused of. If this was what his charge was going to be like, he seriously needed to get hold of that Elder and wring his neck .

Dean snorted. "We're leaving." He said sharply, eyes flocking to Sam for the briefest of moments. It was only the lack of weapon that prompted his decision, plus, he wanted Sam as far away from them as possible. Who knows if they'd actually healed him or done some freaky mumbo-jumbo on him.

"Dean.." Sam tried reluctantly, his eyes looking over at Chris, seeing in the boys eyes that he really meant them no harm.

"Now Sam!" Dena barked, grabbing him by the arm and all but dragging him across the yard.

Chris's eyes darted after their charges nervously, knowing that if they just let them left they would be leaving them vulnerable, but knowing there was no way the eldest was going to let them follow. He bit his bottom lip before shouting out.

"If you need us, all you have to do is shout our names, we'll hear you." Even from here Chris could hear the snort Dean let off, but he smiled a little as the youngest turned back to give them one last glance. Maybe at least one of them had brains.

"Well that went peachy." Wyatt said sarcastically, folding his arms in annoyance. Chris rolled his eyes and huffed, orbing out before Wyatt had a chance to say anything else.

SWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWDCSWD

"What the hell was that Dean!" Sam demanded angrily as he was all but pushed into the motel room.

"They were witches Sam." Dean said with just as much anger, shoving Sam down onto the nearest bed and reaching round to the back of his head.

"Dude I'm fine!" Sam said, pushing Dean's hands away.

"You're not fine until I say so." Dean muttered but didn't try and look again.

Sam sighed frustrated and watched as Dean shuffled around the room, seemingly checking in and under everything in the room.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with another sigh.

"Checking." Dena said, kneeling down to look under the bed frames.

"For?" Sam said annoyed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and he idly watched Dena wander about.

"Hex bags." Dean said with a hard edge to his voice, flicking through their bags.

"There won't be any." Sam said with a sigh, flopping back against the mattress, letting his eyes close.

"How the hell would you know that." Dean asked with clear annoyance lacing his voice. "they were witches, who knows what they did."

"They healed us." Sam pointed out. He didn't need to have his eyes open to see the look Dean was no doubt giving him, like he had suddenly grown an extra head or toe.

"Details." Dean huffed, sitting down heavily on the edge of the other bed, clearly sulking that he couldn't find anything to blame on the mysterious guys.

"I dunno Dean, they seem, different." Sam said with curiosity. There was something about the two guys that was intriguing. He didn't know how, but he knew there was no way they were in league with demons. The way Wyatt had spoke about them was clear evidence of that. He didn't know what else beside a witch could do what they did though. Without thought Sam's hand went to the back of his head, fingers feeling but not finding any traces of a wound. One thing was for sure, there was something definitely out of the ordinary going on here.

"They are all the same Sam." Dean cut through his thoughts, shoving up from the bed and stalking over to the bathroom. He paused just before going through the door. "stay away from them Sam, I mean it."

Sam groaned as the door slammed behind his brother. Well that was just peachy.

* * *


End file.
